


Day 15 – Why should I?

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Riding Crops, Spanking, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Gabriel smiled in amusement as he watched his brother whine at his denied release





	Day 15 – Why should I?

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Gabriel walked around Lucifer with a riding crop in his hand. Lucifer was kneeling on the ground in front of him. His brother’s arms were tied together and pulled up with the help of chains made to contain grace, but it was the powerful collar around Lucifer’s neck that made sure that the archangel couldn’t free himself from his shackles. Not that Lucifer actually wanted to free himself; no.

 

Letting the tip of the riding crop wander of his brother’s stretched arms, Gabriel snapped with his fingers, and Lucifer started to howl again.  
  
Gabriel had chained up Lucifer around two hours ago, made him kneel, and then younger archangel snapped up a cock ring made of the same metal as the collar. After Gabriel had snapped the ring shut around his brother’s cock and balls, he snapped up another chain connected the cock ring with the collar because he thought Lucifer looked just too amazing in chains to miss it.  
  
When Lucifer’s scream turned into a whimper, Gabriel walked around his brother’s prone form and closed his hand around the chain connecting the collar with the cock ring. Lucifer looked up at Gabriel with wide eyes, almost nothing was left of the blue of his pupils, and the archangel shivered when Gabriel tapped against his nipples with the riding crop.

 

“Ask me again, brother.” This was a question Gabriel had demanded from Lucifer many times in the last two hours.

 

Moaning, Lucifer shivered hard as Gabriel moved the riding crop down and used it to lift Lucifer’s reddened cock a bit.

  
“Please, brother… may I cum?” Lucifer’s voice, usually full of music, was hoarse and raspy.  
  
Letting go of the chains, Gabriel walked around his brother again and used the riding crop to press the plug Gabriel had snapped up earlier deeper into Lucifer. The older archangel moaned again, but the moan turned into a gasp when Gabriel used the crop to add another red stripe to Lucifer’s back. There were several red stripes there already.  
  
“Not yet, dearest brother of mine. Not yet.”  
  
Gabriel snapped, and Lucifer screamed again.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
